From One to Another
by yaoigurl06
Summary: Pain was all he felt. The worst of his life, but will someone be there to pick up the broken pieces of his heart?


Hi guys! I had to take a break and write something a lil different for once. But don't worry it was just a lil break. I'm actually working one the 7th chapter of Secret Love for all of you who read that one.

Just wanted to say, I know there's no actually speaking in this first part, but it's just to set up the plot. Talking (and so much more!) will come in the next chapters.

Lastly, I am going to write this whenever I am stumped on my others. This one is just to relieve the stress of trying to write the other fics. That means it may not be updated much and prolly won't be as good as the others sorry.

Alright! Warnings are as followed. Angst, violence, and maybe a lemon, if yall want! ;)

I am going to rate this M because things are going to get very violent and some BAD words are going to be used, plus, like stated before, if yall want ill put a lemon.

Now on with the show!

Naruto sat on the floor of his apartment. He couldn't believe what he over heard at the Ramen stand. It couldn't be true. Never…and yet…he heard them loud and clear. How could he do that to him? How could he say he loved Naruto before he left for the mission and even when he came back? And yet the girls at the stand said he had slept with someone else while on said mission. How could this be? Neji said he loved him!

_I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Neji and Naruto had been dating for a year now. Naruto thought Neji loved him. They had so many happy memories together. Like the time they went to the festival together. That's when Neji first kissed him.

Naruto had talked Neji into riding the ferris wheel. He knew the other boy didn't like to ride the rides but Naruto loved them. They sat side by side as the ride began to move to let others on one by one. No one spoke, but they were having the best time.

Neji looked over at Naruto; he could see the happiness on the blondes face. God how he loved it when Naruto smiled like he was the happiest person on Earth. Smile tugged at the edges of Neji's mouth as he continued to watch the other.

Ever so slowly he scooted closer to the blonde. When Naruto felt the others body against his he looked at his partner. He could see Neji watching him with a burning stare. Neji slowly cupped Naruto soft face. Neji held his breath as he leaned in slowly. He didn't want to scare the blonde. Inch by inch their faces got closer. Neji stopped when he was just a whisper away from Naruto's lips. He wanted to give the other boy a chance to push him away, but instead, the blonde inclined his face so that his lips brushed against Neji's.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but lasted longer then is should have. As they pulled away Neji could see Naruto's face blush so bright he just knew everyone could see the glow for miles.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

Naruto looked at the stereo that blared the song that felt so befitting for the emotions he was having. He didn't want to believe Neji could do something like that to him. It wasn't fair! Naruto had been hurt before, but not like this. He felt like he had done something wrong.

Maybe if he hadn't have left Neji unsatisfied before he left he wouldn't have slept with **her**. Maybe he should have been nicer and not fought with Neji about something silly like he had. There were so many uncertainties swarming around in his head.

For once in his life, he truly felt pain. All the pain before had served a purpose. It gave him the drive and want to do better, to become something everyone looked up to. All the hurtful names all the evil looks and even the occasional fight all had made him feel like he had to do something to earn their trust and respect.

But this pain, this pain was beating all around him. It shackled him to the very spot he sat. He couldn't move. He didn't want to do anything, didn't want to see anyone. He couldn't if he tired. He had been crying for hours, but now, he was numb with pain. He was unmoving, barely breathing.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind_

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

That is how his friends found him. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai* had heard about what happened and wanted to come check on him, well Sasuke and Sai didn't, but Sakura had made them. They didn't feel this was a wise thing to do. Neither one of them was good with emotions, although Sai was learning a lot, comforting a friend was not something he had learned yet, and considering the situation, he didn't want to learn now and mess something up making things worse for his friend.

Sakura knocked on the door; they could hear the music thru the door. The song was on repeat. When Naruto didn't answer the door, Sakura knocked again. Still no answer. Without warning, she busted the door in. The site that greeted them was a sad one.

Naruto was huddled in the corner of his living room, wearing nothing, and I mean NOTHING, but a over sized t-shirt. Sakura ran to him as fast as she could and threw her arms around her friend. None of them had ever seen him like this. Normally when something bad happened he was the one who wanted to fix it, always the first to smile and make a big joke about the situation.

Silently Sasuke was fuming. He couldn't believe what was going on. Someone had hurt his best friend and reduced said friend to a quivering ball of sorrow. How could someone be so stupid as to hurt the Sunshine of The Leaf Village**? One glance at Sai and the look they shared told him they were going hunting for blood.

*This is after they bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru's.

** I couldn't help but call Naruto that.


End file.
